The present invention relates to a shipping method and shipping slip for delivering to a recipient an article for shipping accepted from a sender and guaranteeing that the article for shipping has remained unopened from time of acceptance from sender until delivery to recipient.
Generally, when a package is to be sent to another party, a shipping service such as parcel post or parcel delivery is most often used. However, with the use of a shipping service to send confidential documents and valuable goods in particular there is a demand for a guarantee that an article for shipping has remained unopened during delivery from sender to recipient. In this regard, sealing an article for shipping with a seal enables confirmation that the article for shipping has remained unopened (for example, patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3107438.